una situación desesperada
by thenordic5forever96
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando Noruega ignora mucho a Dinamarca y el pobre danés acaba recibiendo consejo de Prusia y Estados Unidos, lo se es un asco de summary, por favor entrad y descubrireis lo que pasara el pobre de Dinamarca para conseguir el amor de Noruega


**Hetalia no me pertenece, si me perteneciera Prusia y Sealand serían países y se convertirían en los más poderosos y Canadá no sería ignorado.**

* * *

Dinamarca se encontraba en una esquina de su habitación, hecho bola, mientras lloraba y murmuraba como un mantra el nombre de Noruega. Todo ello debido a que Prusia y Estados Unidos, para comprobar si Noruega sentía algo hacia él, le habían sugerido que estuviera un tiempo sin dar señales de vida.

En un principio Dinamarca había aceptado encantado, no creía que fuera a tardar mucho en pasar eso, pero ya había pasado una semana y el noruego no había dado señales de preocuparse, aunque tampoco podía estar seguro el danés, pues Prusia lo primero que había hecho había sido quitarle el móvil _para evitar tentaciones _había dicho su amigo prusiano._  
_

Justo en ese momento Dinamarca se acordó de que en cierto cajón de su mesilla estaban guardados algunas cosas que pertenecían al objeto de su obsesión y que el danés se los había ido quitando poco a poco.

Se dirigió allí y lo encontró lleno de fotos en las que solo salía el noruego y algún que otro objeto(un pasador con forma de cruz nórdica, idéntico al que llevaba Lukas, un conejito de peluche rosa... etc), de todas esas cosas Mathias buscaba una foto en la que pudo pillar al estoico noruego con una sonrisa cuando la encontró, se abrazó a ella como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros y empezó a recordar como había llegado a esta penosa situación.

**Flashback**

La junta mundial acababa de terminar y Dinamarca como de costumbre se lanzó a buscar a su noruego predilecto, lo encontró en el pasillo y le dio un abrazo pero no contaba con que ese día el noruego estaba de un humor peor que el habitual debido a que su hermano pequeño había preferido marcharse con Hong Kong a irse con él, a pesar de que el islandés sabía que su hermano no aprobaba su relación con Xiang.

El noruego se giró molesto y le atizó un golpe en el estomago, pero el danés acostumbrado ya a recibir un golpe en esa zona prácticamente todos los días logró minimizar el daño encogiendo el estómago, pero no se esperaba que después de ese golpe fuera a recibir otro en Copenhague, por lo que el danés e quedó retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, mientras el noruego le dirigía una ultima mirada y se alejaba bufando.

Cuando pudo levantarse, lo que hizo fue ir a un bar, necesitaba olvidar todo el rechazo que le profesaba Lukas ante sus muestras de cariño. El pobre danés no entendía por qué tenía que ser así con él, cuando con los demás nórdicos se comportaba de otra forma distinta, era inexpresivo sí, pero no les pegaba y les decía que eran molestos. Ese pensamiento solo logró deprimir más al danés, que sacudió la cabeza y entró en un bar.

Nada más entrar distinguió a Prusia y a Estados Unidos, algo más contento se dirigió hacia ellos.

Después de una cerveza, Mathias comenzó a llorar y les contó a sus amigos los problemas que estaba teniendo con Lukas. Fue entonces cuando a Alfred se le ocurrió una idea para comprobar si el noruego sentía algo hacia su amigo danés.

-Hey, dude, ¿por qué no ignoras durante algún tiempo a Noruega?. El danés le miró sin entender-Quiero decir, no cojas el móvil si te llama, no le hables en las reuniones, esas cosas, quizás a lo mejor funciona y te hace un poco de caso, en vez de pegarte tanto, ¿no te parece? .

El danés meditó la propuesta durante un rato y acabó aceptando, aunque tenía serias dudas de que lo fuese a conseguir por lo que ambos amigos suyos se ofrecieron a ayudarle a lograrlo.

**Fin del flashback**

Lo único que mantenía cuerdo a Dinamarca era la esperanza de que Noruega lo estuviera extrañando aunque solo fuera un poco.

* * *

**POV Noruega**

**Una semana antes**

Noruega llegó a casa de mal humor después del desplante hecho por su hermano pequeño, no entendía por qué prefería irse con ese pirómano antes que con él, encima para aumentar su mal humor va el danés y se comporta así, Lukas sabía que quizás se había pasado un poco con él, pero no le dio importancia, creía que esa misma noche el danés se pasaría por su casa a molestarle, como solía hacer. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando eso no ocurrió, así que se fue a la cama, aliviado de que por una vez en su larga vida de nación, el danés le dejase en paz.

Se despertó en mitad de la noche debido al frío y como acto reflejo se movió a la derecha buscando a tientas el calor corporal de Mathias, pero no lo encontró y eso le desconcertó, todas las noches el danés se colaba en su cama y dormía con él, pero por lo visto esa noche tenía otros planes, el noruego bufó y se dio la vuelta intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño perdido.

La mañana llegó y Lukas había sido incapaz de conciliar el sueño,entró en la cocina y cuando se estaba preparando el desayuno se dio cuenta de que estaba llenando de café dos tazas: una con su bandera, la otra con la de Dinamarca, todo eso era culpa del danés ausente y su costumbre de auto-invitarse a su casa a desayunar todos los días.

Ese día tenía una reunión con los demás nórdicos para hablar sobre posibles medidas que tomar ante la crisis económica que atravesaba el continente europeo.

Como esperaba allí estaba Mathias, pero para sorpresa del noruego, el danés no le miró en ningún momento y mucho menos le dirigió la palabra, esa actitud irritó sobremanera al noruego, pero no dijo nada, si Dinamarca quería jugar a ignorarle, dos podían jugar a ese mismo juego.

Cuando terminó la reunión, Noruega le encargó a una de sus hadas que siguiera a Dinamarca, esa era la única manera de saber que mosca le había picado al molesto danés, otras veces había pasado lo mismo y Mathias siempre volvía a su lado, quizá por eso Lukas siempre pensó que nunca le abandonaría y por eso no creyó que eso algún día fuera a acabarse.

_-Idiota,¿por qué solo me causas problemas?-_pensó la nación noruega mientras le veía marcharse, sacudió la cabeza y alejó ese pensamiento de su mente.

Los demás días de la semana habían transcurrido de manera similar y el noruego ya no podía más, decidió ir a ver a su amigo para saber a que se debía ese cambio de comportamiento tan brusco.

Esa era la razón por la que ahora se encontraba delante de la casa del danés, pero aún si decidirse a llamar o no,finalmente optó por entrar derribando la puerta con la ayuda de su troll.

Nada más cruzar la puerta escuchó un sonido de llanto amortiguado y no le hizo falta ser un genio para saber que se trataba de Dinamarca.

Subió las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y al entrar en la habitación del danés, encontró al susodicho encogido en un rincón abrazando un conejo rosa de peluche(idéntico al suyo) como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Mathias debió oirle entrar porque se giró y se le quedó mirando un rato con una expresión de incredulidad, que fue sustituida con rapidez por una de felicidad mientras el danés corría hacia él y le daba un abrazo, que algo torpemente correspondió Lukas, que no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar afecto.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir- musitó de forma casi inaudible Dinamarca- Creí que el plan de Alfred y Gilbert no funcionaría.

_-Así que esto es cosa de esos dos- _pensó Noruega mientras una idea comenzaba a brotar en su mente.-_Se van a arrepentir._

Decidió dejar de momento sus ansias de venganza al darse cuenta de que Dinamarca lo estaba llevando hacia la cama.

**Al día siguiente**

Estados Unidos se encontraba con Prusia, en casa de este último, mientras veían el vídeo que les había pasado Hungría en el que aparecía lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la habitación de su amigo danés.

-Bueno, parece que han arreglado sus diferencias- musitó Alfred, sin percatarse de que su nariz estaba empezando a sangrar.

-Todo gracias a mi awesome plan-se vanaglorió Gilbert.

En ese momento oyeron un golpe fuerte como el de una puerta siendo salvajemente arrancada y ambos no pudieron evitar gritar, pero antes de que pudieran entender lo que estaba pasando, un Noruega rodeado de un aura oscura entró en la habitación y fijó su mirada en ellos, aunque uego la desvió al televisor y el aura que le rodeaba se volvió más oscura.

-No se os ocurra volver a acercaros a Anko- dijo con voz de ultratumba- No pensaba pegaros pero después de ver eso, creo que eso es lo que os merecéis.

Lo último que recordaron ambos antes de desmayarse es que una fuerza invisible les empujaba contra la pared una y otra vez.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí esta mi primer oneshot sobre un dennor, espero que os haya gustado y si quereis algún oneshot sobre otra pareja solo teneis que decirmelo**


End file.
